


Rod's True Love

by DeadLyingThing



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Angst, Dirty Thoughts, Fluff, MTMTE, Non-Consensual Touching, Other, Touching, What the...?, Wrong touching, public contact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadLyingThing/pseuds/DeadLyingThing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodimus was getting really for speaking to his crew.<br/>Emportent pointless things Roddy thought at the kilk like:<br/>Why was Megatron silver?<br/>Do all Mini-bot's have dirty minded?<br/>Why is Whirl, is Whirl?<br/>Every one loves too parties?<br/>Was him in love again?<br/>There were a Universe-Law of dance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rod's True Love

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer ;  
> I make up weird stuff.  
> I do love transformers, but it's not mine.  
> ............ and I have no money!  
> Oh this is a fanfic, because the Zombie-plot-bunnys are trying to eat my brain.

Rodimus Prime was almost ready for another speaking with his crew.

Maybe 20 klik for the crew to getting together. Rod looks himself over again.  
He didn't have a mirror. Megatron wasn't glossy enough, but there was a dark glassy control panel it kinda worked.  
Roddy looks pretty good for being still tanked form the crazy party just a cycle ago.  
It all had sounded cool at the time. Swerve had found some powerful rarified energy-like stuff that could taken the starch out off Magnus, but maybe it was a good thing Magnus hadn't had any.

Megatron had missed most of the party. He had said 'he din't have the time', but he had come. Mighty Megatron had watched the crazy going ons. If any thing the GOOD STUFF had make him lethargic, but he had a lot. Roddy had been sure the silver tyrant had gone to recharge.  
Not bad really, but not helpful. Still at lest he hadn't been on the bar table dancing. Thank Primus! There was no sigh if Megatron had ever been waisted. 

Magnus had been at that party, but only the last part to stop it. Getting mechs to brake up the pile on the floor.  
Magnus was right someone could had lost a optic, or something important. Likely because whom they had been rolling on. There had been a lot of mechs on the floor at the end, but only a few were fighting.  
One could had blamed the medic near the bottom of the tangle, but Roddy can't. It didn't mattered who grabbed whom on the skid-plat to started it, most of them had been down there. All pawing, touching, groping, humping, or kicking. It had been one wild party!

Magnus had come by just at the right time.  
Rod's thought of Ultra Magnus. He couldn't ask a better number one. Perfect paint job, that heavy from, and that sober processor! Yep some times there were a right place, and time to end a wild party. Magnus was good at being a pooh-pooh party-er. That party had gone form supper fun to some one might get killed.  
Yes some times Roddy loved that stiff mech, as much Roddy loved to party. Roddy always hated to be the one stop the fun anyway.

If Daft was here, Rod would have a mech that understood him, and tell him if there was a ugly dent on his back skid-plat. Roddy tried to see with out looking like he was checking out his-own aft. There was a dent there, but he couldn't see how bad. He could ask Ratchet to see? Rodmius glanced over at Ratchet all tired and grumpy now.  
Oh yes! Ratchet was the naughty medic at the party! Now with a hand on the side of his faceplate, he had a overcharge-hangover bigger then a plant. If it hadn't been Ratchet it would had been a nether 'bot, too pawing the most likely mech to kill-a-'bot was dancing on the bar counter. Thank Primus it hadn't been Megatron on the counter! Ratchet had been so tanked he couldn't cared who he garbed, and dragging the other mech with himself down. Ending on the spilled energon.  
Rod had been on the table too, and he wouldn't mind that attention. After he thought it thou, that would've had spoiled his finish. Who know the old medic could be a aft grabber? Roddy would have to remind that old medic what might happen with those magic hands?

Whirl had done his best at being bad at the party. He had more energon then he could handle, but that was normal for him. Whirl started dirty dancing with any bot he could get his pinchers on, and humping even a chair! It went from bad too worse, and the so wrong! Making up his new dances, if you could call those moves as dancing. At a few time Whirl had been on the tables, chairs, and more then a few waisted mechs. What was his worse, and last dance? The Humping-Madd-Weirdo-Robot-Turky-Vulture? Yep Whirl had named It himself. The Humping-Madd-Weirdo-Robot-Turky-Vulture was too long to say it with out being silly. There was a backard-version The Twerking-Angry-Sicko-........ Roddy couldn't remember the other part of that one's name, but one more good reason way Whirl had not been the one pawed off the bar. It had looked like a seizure. Whirl's dance was one thing Roddy's needed to washed out his processor! Roddy would never look at those birdie legs the some away.

Rod's recalled most of the party. Maybe a little shaking on some things; Like why had he opened his-own spark chamber? Hay it looked so cool when Optimus Prime did it once! That had been a long ago, and a different reason. It wasn't fair Roddy was sure Optimus could shot himself in the head, and make it look good! He didn't want to think about Opt' any more. Roddy had noted a few more dents on his own plating......,but not as many as Cyclonus was sporting this cycle form that wild party! The old mech was always in need of a ton of wax and a major buffing. Roddy wondered if it was to much if ask him to fix those dings? Tailgate would be the one to ask it. Over time that mini-bot had get Cyclonus to repaired his missing horn, and his face. Will as fixed that face would never be! How much Cyclonus had drink of the GOOD STUFF at the party before he not only song, but got on the bar counter too dancing? Okay Cyclnous singing wasn't odd at all. Not Roddy's style, but pleasant. They had all heard him sing before, even those who didn't like him, and his singing. Roddy was sure there most be a Universe-Law about mechs older then dirt shouldn't dance and singing on a table less they were really good at it! (There'd be special case for Kup. Kup was a good 'bot, it make it okay that he can't dance ......or sing. ) Seeing Cyclonus dancing was new to Roddy. He couldn't help to wondered if it really looked that hot, if he was sober? The purple mech had kicked Whirl off the table for attempted to Humping-Madd-Weirdo-Robot-Turky-Vulture with him, or on him. Tailgate, Rung and a pack of mini-bots were clapping, hollering, and whistling showing there love for the dance, or/and the booting Whirl off the counter. Ratchet must thought so at the time too. Okay maybe a way too waisted Cyclonus was something worth seeing again, and the priceless looked on his faceplate. Cyclonus was a little shocked as the medic grabbed him as they both hit the floor.  
That might had get awkward to explain in the next shift, but some manny other mechs had jumped on the downed purple warrior. There were Getway, and Primus who knows all? three cheering mini-bots on top. Roddy envied the purple mech to get so much attention. Love him or hate him, he had been on the bottom of a mound of fragging love feast! Okay the purple prude wasn't maltreated to badly, If all he could see of him was of one leg sticking out and kicking.  
Roddy wanted to see slow-replay! Well intil..............Whirl had been climbing up trying to twerking the whole pile. That was when Ultra Magnus had come in. A lot of 'bots were thankful for Magnus. Other then Whirl, he wasn't.  
Roddy wondered if it had been awkward to Magnus as being hugged by a pack of waisted mini-bots?

Tailgate had thanked him a zillion time in a 'thankythankythankyyyyouawsomenessnessssMAGNUSsavedtheday' word, but Roddy figured there were real words in there some were.  
Cyclonus had got up under his-own power, proof he was fine. Tailgate had grabbed his clawed hands in his little hands to tow him out toward there shared room. The little mini-bot waving back at Magnus again.  
Poor Ratchet had been on the floor drooling. Firstaid had helped Ratchet to find a places to recharge.  
The Flaming color prime wondered if the medic recalled that party? Why? He had a few more dents? The light scratch on the medic cheek? Ratchet patted the side of his faceplate again giving a guilty peeking back at Cyclonus.  
Roddy smiled, yep the medic know what he had done. Cyclonus was ignoring the meeting looks as if just a normal shift.

Could Roddy start too believe Cyclonus was cool with parties after all? Now to think of it he had ever recall Cyclonus complain about parties, fights......he might enjoyed it. Double take, but yea it was possible!  
Roddy tried not to star back at the purple mech, but wonderful thought. How could he had not notice, Cyclonus was a party mech?  
Roddy was going to fall in love again.

That party had been lots of fun, but it was done now. This shift Tailgate looked bored to death. He wasn't good at listening to long speaks, and worse at waiting for them. Yes, easily bored. Tailgate was trying to figure how to un-bore himself, or he has ADHD/ADD. Every few kilks he had a new plan. Tailgate was the perfect height if he wanted to look at Cyclonus lower waist plating, and thighs. One little white arm was on the back of Cyclonus thigh as if he couldn't reach his back? A way Roddy was sure an other bot would get a slap in the faceplate for that for sure.  
Being that short Tailgate's view might help, and not getting a knock on his head for looking at the wrong end all the time.  
There were reasons Rod had ever patted that nice set, or noticed the legs serious gap. Cyclonus's scary personality, and his matching faceplate......, but any one who loved to party couldn't be all bad?

Cyclonus was trying to ignoring the bad idea's form Tailgate.

"Maybe a few kilks? ...come on I could be fast." tailgate patted at Cyclonus thigh shielding.  
"....." No answer  
"Come on one? ...one little ride. No one will notice? We could....before they even start talking? ...we'll come right back." Tailgate looked so innocent looking up at Cyclonus, but his innocent little hand was working it's way up the other thigh plating. Patting his friends aft.  
Possible he was attempting to smoothing the party dents there. Tapping his tiny head pointing the wrong way form the decks, and air-locks.  
"........."Cyclonus wasn't going to talk about it.  
"Come on.....I'll die of bored, .......Your never boring......never. It's so hard to wait. Your teasing me." Tailgate was trying to beg quieter so other bot's wouldn't hear. It would work if any one less was talking.  
Roddy tried to hide the big grin.  
"That didn't sound like a kind of ride he normal hands out."  
Tailgate looked at Roddy as if he had not been there a kilk. His little face plat heating up nicely.  
"Jet.....ride.....I mean a fast .......jet. just a short one. He said later ...but,but..but. " Blushing like his little faceplate might couch fire.  
"Yea. I don't think the rest of us were told we'll get one?" Roddy couldn't help himself.  
"No, and will not." Cyclonus tone was cold as liquid nitrogen.  
Ratchet was given Rod' a look that said ;'I'LL KILL YOU FOR BEING A MORAN! IF HE DOSN'T KILL YOU FRIST!'  
Ulta Magnus was now looking to, but he didn't seem sure what was going on.  
Roddy had a comment, but Whirl had just showed up a kilk or so.  
"No fair. I want a ride!" Whirl as if he meant it, but the giggling destroyed any niceness about it.  
Okay Roddy was off the hot set, and Whirl had steal it.  
"All the mini-bots get the fun!" The helicopter hiccuped still tanked to the Pit "But I am n't hurt. I'll show you 'am not hurt, I'll give you a ride horns!" Whirl changed form back to a bot-from.  
How could a one light look so corrupted. With his pinchers out kinda like a queer hug at Cyclonus.  
"Your no fun..... How 'bout you capt'!" Rod' wanted to stand his ground, but stepped back to keep the pinchers off his finish.  
Ultra Magnus had grabbed Whirl by the back of neck and hulled him away form Roddy's body.  
"I put you in the brig myself. You well stay tell I know were you, and Swerve get that 'stuff'."

"You'r' na' fragging fun!" Whirl sticky his legs out and arms making harder to drag him then start cackling "Don't you wan' a ride?"  
"No." Magnus wasn't in the mood for Whirl, being Whirl.  
Whirl twisted to put his birdie legs on Magnus whom wasn't happy about it. Whirl tried to sing about love, but Magnus went still dragging Whirl out the room like it was his job.  
Some times Magnus was so awesome Roddy, didn't had to ask to remove the pest. Magnus was so thoughtful. 

If Whirl hadn't been so loud Roddy would had heard what Megaton was saying. Rod looking back. Megatron was leaning forward to tailgate who was hiding most his faceplate on Cyclonus legs, his optics were flashing. Poor little old dude was about glitch?  
"You're not helping." Cyclonus said annoyed at Megatron. 

Megatron plainly wasn't sorry, more a predator smile.  
"I was on your side. Don't hide it. A long ride would be good for your engine, and lot him touch there."  
Megatron put a wide fingers in Cyclonus chest vent.  
"AHHHHHHHHH!" Tailgate yep as if he was the one molested. The mini-bot kicked at Megatron legs.  
Cyclonus pushed the fingers out of his vent, as dragged Tailgate back behind him. He didn't react harassed at all, more announced by two sparklings who are having a stupid fight...........that one could step on the other one to the Pit.  
"Mummmm? Aeros love that. You hide it well, or that side is to half NUMB."  
Rod's was sure Cyclonus could handle Megatron with out help, but Tailgate jumping up like a starving turbofox trying to block Megatron Hand . There was a metallic sound as Tailgate hit Cyclonus. Tail dropped right away, freaking out he thought he had hurt Cyclonus. Making it more awakened by the kilk as Tailgate tried to pat at the vent he had hit.  
Cyclonus with angry glares at Megatron and Rodius Prime too.  
"What? I didn't do any thing." Roddy whined  
Ratchet through his arms up, and said  
"Stop staring like your in love. If he loved you back he would covers himself with a mirror. like Megtron."

"What!" Megatron yelled at the cheeky medic. "I have had this color for eons! before this sparkling."  
Roddy grined maybe a silver mirrored Meg's was the reason StarScreamer loved him once?  
"Hay we are ready. The crew are waiting" Roddy smiled.


End file.
